Originally, a black box was known as a flight data recorder (FDR) or an airborne video recorder (AVR). The black box is used for recording altitude and speed of a flying flight, an operation status, sound in a control room, communications with a control tower or the like for the purpose of inquiring the cause of a flight accident and reconstructing the circumstances of the accident.
However, as the vehicle distribution rate is greatly increasing and the vehicle accident rate rapidly increasing accordingly, the interest on and research and development of vehicle black boxes (or event data recorder) tend to greatly increase.
In fact, annual sales of vehicle black boxes in the market were about 66,000 (about 12 billion won) in 2008, and the annual sales are expected to be about 100,000 (about 20 billion won) this year, namely in 2009. In addition, in the Republic of Korea, the Ministry of Construction and Transportation, the Agency for Technology and Standards, and the Association of Telematics are preparing standards for vehicle black boxes, and the bill compelling to mount a vehicle black box is prospected to be legislated in 2011.
This tendency appears globally. For example, in USA, the Department of Transportation (DOT) has announced standards for black boxes in 2004, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) has announced recommendations suggesting importing light-weight vehicles to mount vehicle black boxes from September 2008, and the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) and the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) have announced standards for vehicle black boxes. In addition, in case of Europe, the United Nations Economic Commission for Europe (UNECE) is progressing to enact vehicle black box standardization in the mutual export/import standards which are compulsive provisions, and the European Union (EU) has decided the bill demanding the mounting of a black box to every vehicle in the EU member nations from 2009. In addition, in the case of Japan, it has been obligated from 2008 to mount a black box to some kinds of vehicles, and in the case of China, it has been obligated from 2008 to mount a digital running data recorder to every vehicle.
Along such global tendency, the interest on the security problem of the data stored in a black box is also increasing. If the data stored in the black box can be easily faked or falsified, the data reliability is deteriorated due to the concerns of data distortion, and the data may not be recognized as probative evidence. In this case, the basic purpose of the black box technique cannot be accomplished.
However, an existing vehicle black box technique is focused on collecting and storing sensing data in or out of a vehicle or reconstructing an accident circumstance through the data stored in the black box. In other words, the existing technique has a problem in that it is very weak against faking or falsification of black box data by an attacker.
In particular, considering that the vehicle data to be stored in the black box are collected and stored in real time, the technique of guaranteeing data integrity in real time is demanded in order to prevent the vehicle data from being faked or falsified. However, the existing technique does not suggest a solution for guaranteeing integrity of vehicle data in real time.
Further, the existing technique has a problem in that it does not provide non-repudiation and error recovery functions for the data stored in the black box.